Souffle d'une vie
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Après le désastre du dix-huitième anniversaire de Bella, les Cullen l'abandonnent, seulement, six mois plus tard, ne supportant pas l'absence de Bella, ils reviennent à Forks dans l'espoir qu'elle revienne dans leur famille. Ils découvrent en se rendant chez Bella qu'elle a mystérieusement disparue et que personne ne semble se souvenir d'elle.


**Titre** : Souffle d'une vie.

 **Auteur** : Ellyssa

 **Disclamer** : Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé** : Après le désastre du dix-huitième anniversaire de Bella, les Cullen l'abandonnent, seulement, six mois plus tard, ne supportant pas l'absence de Bella, ils reviennent à Forks dans l'espoir qu'elle revienne dans leur famille. Ils découvrent en se rendant chez Bella qu'elle a mystérieusement disparue et que personne ne semble se souvenir d'elle.

.

.

Chapitre 1.

.

.

 _:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:»_ _ **POV Alice**_ _«:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::_

.

.

Je soupirais en me retournant dans sur mon siège. Ma famille n'était plus là même depuis sept ans maintenant. Depuis que ma petite sœur a disparue. Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé sa trace et cela n'a fait que briser encore plus nos cœurs morts. Le pire est Edward, il ne parle pratiquement plus, est devenu amer et distant et n'a plus toucher un piano depuis. Carlisle s'est réfugier dans son travail pour échapper à sa peine. Esmé ne sourit plus comme avant. Emmett ne fait plus de blague, Rosalie ne fait plus de remarque cinglante. Jasper s'est encore plus renfermer sur lui-même. Et moi, je ne suis plus aussi enjoué qu'autrefois, je me cache derrière un masque, mais la culpabilité m'assaille. Je n'ai pas été capable de voir sa disparition et je n'ai pas pu la voir depuis, nous en avons déduit qu'elle était certainement morte. Les bras de mon mari m'entourent et je me glisse dans son étreinte. Nous sommes réunis tous les sept pour la première fois depuis quatre ans. L'absence de Bella nous à séparer. La raison pour laquelle nous sommes réunis dans cet avion, c'est que nous sommes en route pour Voltera. Aro, Caïus et Marcus ont envoyé une invitation à tous les clans afin d'introduire officiellement la fille de Marcus, Elizabeth Marie Grâce Volturi. La jeune femme sera présentée à tous comme la princesse de Voltera. Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille, je ne vois rien à partir de notre arrivé au château, mais elle doit être spécial pour avoir réussi à sortir Marcus de son état catatonique. J'embrasse mon Jasper et me laisse aller dans ses bras, dans quelques heures, nous serons à Voltera et j'ai le sentiment que ce voyage va changer notre vie, mais je ne sais pas si c'est en bien ou en mal.

.

.

 _:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:»_ _ **POV Elizabeth**_ _«:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::_

.

.

Je virevoltais devant le miroir, le jupon de ma robe accompagnant chacun de mes mouvements. La robe que mes tantes avaient choisie était parfaite, elle avait un style gothique. Elle était parée d'un corset décolleté noir sur les côtés et rouge au milieu et d'un jupon effilé noir agrémenter d'un voile en soie noir transparent. Je portais des gants noirs qui m'arrivait en dessous des épaules et des escarpins Gucci. J'avais autour de mon cou un médaillon avec les armoiries Volturi offert par mon père. A l'intérieur se trouvait une photo de ma famille et au dos une phrase "Plus que ma propre vie". Cette phrase me rappelait chaque fois que j'aimais ma famille plus que tout et que je donnerais ma vie pour eux. Il ne manquait qu'une chose pour que tout soit parfait, je regardais le miroir et clignais des yeux. Aussitôt mes yeux abandonnèrent leurs couleurs écarlates pour une couleur magenta très clair. Voilà c'était parfait et excepter mon cœur qui ne battait pas, on aurait pu me prendre pour une humaine. Je rigole de ma propre sottise, papa dit toujours que je suis un vampire extraordinaire, à tel point qu'il ne serait pas étonner de me voir un jour devenir une véritable humaine. Après tout, comme dit toujours oncle Caïus, avec mes pouvoirs, on ne sait jamais ce que je vais inventer. Et comme dit oncle Aro, personne n'a jamais vu un vampire comme moi. Je suis un jeune vampire, mais déjà si puissant, que j'en effraie beaucoup et pour cause, je suis un hybride un peu particulier. J'ai découvert être sorcière peu de temps avant d'être changé et j'ai conservé mes pouvoir, même après. On toqua à ma porte et la seconde d'après, Heidi entra dans ma chambre accompagnée de Jane et Chelsea.

« **Lizzie,** s'extasia Chelsea **, tu es magnifique**. »

« **Elle a raison, tu es époustouflante. Tu vas en faire tourner des têtes ce soir,** enchaîna Jane. »

« **Vous aussi les filles.** »

Je me tournais vers mes amies, Chelsea et Heidi portaient des robes identiques à la mienne à la différence que les couleurs étaient inversés et qu'elles ne portaient pas de gants. Leurs corsés étaient noirs aux milieux et rouges sur les côtés, et leurs jupons étaient d'un rouge profond. Mon cher oncle Aro avait eu la bonne idée d'offrir un spectacle à nos inviter et nous étions le clou de ce spectacle. Jane elle portait une robe bustier courte d'un bleu nuit qui lui allait à merveille. Elle portait à son poignet le même bracelet que Heidi et Chelsea. J'attrapais le mien sur ma commode et le mis à mon poignet droit. Le bracelet était composé d'une chaîne à laquelle était accrocher des petits charmes représentant chaque membre et amis proches de notre famille, soit par la première lettre de leurs Prénom soit par un petit symbole les représentants. Nous nous asseyons sur mon lit parlons de nos attentes sur la soirée, de qui nous espérons voir ou rencontrer, d'avec qui nous espérions danser et surtout des impressions que pourrait donner notre prestation. Les garçons viennent nous chercher pour nous conduire à la salle de bal où tout le monde nous attend. Heidi, Chelsea et moi, mettons nos capes et prenons le bras de nos cavaliers. Alec tend son bras à sa jumelle, Afton s'empare de sa petite amie Chelsea, Félix s'incline devant Heidi et Démétri me tends sa main que je m'empresse de prendre avec un sourire. Nous prenons le chemin de la soirée et je sens la nervosité me gagner. C'est mon premier bal, mais aussi la première fois que je chanterais en public depuis longtemps. Petite quand j'étais humaine, je chantais beaucoup, j'avais même fait quelques concerts dans de petites villes, mais un jour, je suis tombé malade. Après cela, je n'ai plus été capable de chanter, alors quand j'ai été transformer, et que j'ai découvert que je pouvais chanter à nouveau, je ne m'en suis pas privé et Chelsea et Heidi se sont joint à moi. Jane et les garçons nous laissèrent devant les portes. Nous entendîmes Aro, annoncer le spectacle et les portes s'ouvrirent. Je pouvais entendre l'exclamation des personnes présentes. J'avais fait en sorte que l'on ne puisse rien voir en dehors de la salle de bal excepter les ténèbres. Je pris une grande inspiration, même si elle n'était pas nécessaire. Ma voix se mit à raisonner dans le château d'un tempo doux et lent.

.

.

 _ **« Je voudrais une tasse qui déborde d'amour**_

 _ **Même si ça ne suffit pour combler mon cœur**_

 _ **Je voudrais un tonneau rempli d'amour**_

 _ **Même si ça ne suffit pour combler mon cœur »**_

.

Les voix des filles se mêlèrent à la mienne.

.

 _ **« Je veux toute une rivière d'amour, mais bon,**_

 _ **Je sais que des vides resteront**_

 _ **Je veux un océan d'amour même si, je sais**_

 _ **Des vides resterons toujours »**_

.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle de bal et tous les regards convergèrent vers nous.

.

 _ **« Mon cœur mielleux sait bien**_

 _ **Que seule la bonté comble son sein**_

 _ **L'amour sèche mes larmes**_

 _ **Quand la douleur s'éteint »**_

.

Nous avancions tandis que le tempo de la musique devint plus rapide, plus fort et entraînant.

.

 _ **« J'ai besoin d'un miracle, pas de pitié sur les mains**_

 _ **Une seule goutte de son cœur et en extase est le mien**_

 _ **Avec ce rêve qu'il m'envoie, j'entrevois bientôt ma fin**_

 _ **Je ne veux pas de charité, seul un miracle me convient »**_

.

.

A la fin de la chanson, je m'arrêtais devant les Rois et tendis ma main à Aro qui l'a pris et me positionna entre lui et mon père.

 **« Mes chers amis, laissez-moi vous présenter notre chère Lizzie, la fille de mon frère Marcus. Elizabeth Marie Grâce Volturi, princesse de Voltera. »**

Chaque vampire présent dans la pièce s'agenouilla devant nous en signe de respect envers leurs souverains. Je leurs fis la révérence. Marcus prit ma main et lui et ses frères me conduisirent vers différents clans afin de me faire connaître, mais aussi de recevoir les félicitations d'usage. Je m'efforçais de me concentrer sur mes interlocuteurs, mais mon esprit était ailleurs, je pouvais sentir leurs regards sur moi et je redoutais le moment où je devrais leurs faire face. Car oui, moi Elizabeth Marie Grâce Volturi, anciennement connu sous le nom d'Isabella Marie Swan, appréhendais de revoir les Cullen.

.

.

 _:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:»_ _ **POV Edward**_ _«:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::_

.

.

Nous étions tous réunit dans la salle de bal quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur un voile noir. On pouvait sentir la présence de trois vampires, mais ne pouvait pas les voir. J'étais perplexe. Depuis notre arriver, les esprits des Volturi m'étaient bloqués. Alice me jeta un regard étrange et une douce voix se répandit dans la pièce. Je fus immédiatement charmée par cette douce résonance et ne pus m'empêcher de penser à mon amour. Bella me manquait terriblement. Je regrettais de l'avoir abandonné sept ans plus tôt, j'aurais dû la garder près de moi et mieux la protéger. Je sais que ma famille pense qu'elle est morte, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. J'entendis Alice haleter et s'agripper à mon bras avec force. Je la regardais. Elle fixait les portes et un mot sorti de ses lèvres. « _Bella_ » murmura-t-elle choqué. Je relevais la tête et là, je la vie. Bella était vivante et plus belle que jamais. La mélodieuse voix que j'entendais était la sienne. J'écoutais sa chanson. Si mon cœur mort pouvait encore battre, il aurait fait des bonds dans ma poitrine. Bella prit la main d'Aro et celui-ci là positionna à ses côtés.

 **« Mes chers amis, laissez-moi vous présenter notre chère Lizzie, la childe de mon frère Marcus. Elizabeth Marie Grâce Volturi, princesse de Voltera. »**

Nous étions perdus, comment était-ce possible. Carlisle attrapa mon bras et me força à m'agenouiller devant les Régents et devant ma Bella. Elle fit une révérence et se laissa guider par Marcus à travers la salle.

« **Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ma petite sœur peut-elle être ici ?** Demanda Emmett. »

« **Elle est vivante. Ma fille est vivante** , sanglota Esmée. »

Tout à coup, alors que j'écoutais distraitement les paroles de ma famille, une fragrance me percuta. Je tournais la tête vers celle-ci et aperçut Victoria qui fixait Bella avec fureur. Je vis Démétri et Alec juste derrière elle, Démétri me vit et me fit un clin d'œil et Alec me fit signe de me taire. Alec leva les mains et anesthésia Victoria. Démétri la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Les vampires qui les entouraient s'écartèrent de leur chemin tandis que Démétri porta Victoria jusque devant les Rois. Bella posa un regard sur Victoria et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

.

.

 _:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:»_ _ **POV Elizabeth**_ _«:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::_

.

.

Était-elle vraiment si idiote pour tomber dans un piège aussi grotesque ? La rouquine avait peut-être réussi à échapper à nos gardes pendant sept ans grâce à son don, mais cette fois c'était fini. Elle ne pouvait pas m'échapper à moi. Alors que Démétri la déposait à nos pieds, je souriais. Je m'abaissais et caressais sa joue alors qu'Alec lui rendait ses sens. Elle me vit et tenta de se jeter sur moi, mais Jane ne lui en laissa pas le temps. J'éclatais de rire tout en me relevant. Mon père et mes oncles retournèrent à leurs trônes, ma laissant agir à ma guise. Jane et Alec se posèrent à mes côtés. Je regardais Victoria, maintenu par Démétri et Félix.

« **Mais qu'avons-nous là ?** Demandais-je innocemment. »

« **Une petite idiote ?** Lança Jane avec un sourire cruel »

« **Un insecte sans importance ?** Renchérit Alec froidement. »

Ah, que je les aimais mes chers cousins. A nous trois, nous formions le trio infernal, comme s'aimait à nous appeler les autres gardes.

« **Victoria, Victoria, Victoria,** chantonnais-je gaiement en tournant autour d'elle. **Je devrais te remercier, tu m'évite bien des désagréments en venant de toi-même jusqu'à nous. Je n'avais pas très envie de parcourir le monde à ta recherche**. »

« **Vas te faire voir** , cracha-t-elle méchamment à mon encontre. »

Je me mis à rire alors qu'elle se débattait pour s'échapper.

« **Oh, oui, ça s'est prévue, ne t'en fait pas** , répondis-je. »

Des rires se répondirent dans la salle à mon sous-entendu. Je me penchais à son oreille la faisant trembler de peur.

« **Et tu sais ce qui est prévue aussi ?** Elle me jeta un regard de défit, mais ne dit rien. **Toi** , annonçais-je calmement. »

Je l'immobilisais de mon pouvoir et Félix et Démétri la relâchèrent. Alec la priva de la vue, ce qui fit grandir sa peur. Jane usa de son don, l'a faisant se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Je pouvais sentir sa panique, Victoria ne comprenait pas pourquoi son don ne fonctionnait plus. Je levais la main et Jane cessa sa torture. Je tendis la main vers Alec, celui-ci détacha l'une de ses dagues qu'il me tendit. Je tournais autours de Victoria en faisant tournoyer la dague dans ma main.

« **Croyais-tu réellement pouvoir venir ici, me tuer et t'enfuir sans problème ?** »

Victoria grogna à ma question, je soupirais et regardais Aro qui acquiesça. Les Rois savaient quel était la punition que je réservais à Victoria et l'approuvaient. Ils voulaient qu'elle serve d'exemple pour tous. Alec et Jane se mirent à tourner autour de Victoria et moi tout en libérant la place en faisant reculer les invités. Je fis apparaître un pentacle sur le sol. Aussitôt Heidi et Chelsea apparurent avec des bougies entre les mains. Chelsea donna une bougie bleue à Jane et garda la grise pour elle. Heidi me donna une bougie blanche et une rouge pour Alec et garda la verte. Mon père, Aro et Caïus nous observaient en souriant. Les invités pour certains étaient perplexes et pour ceux qui comprenaient ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire, reculèrent. Chacun se plaça à l'une des extrémités du pentacle. Je me tournais vers Aro et lui souris. C'était le signal qu'il attendait. Aro se leva et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« **Mes chers amis, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que notre très chère Elizabeth était une jeune sorcière lorsqu'elle nous a rejoint et qu'elle n'a rien perdu de son talent.** »

Les applaudissements retentirent dans la salle de bal. Caïus se leva et parla.

« **Victoria, vous êtes accusée d'avoir attenter à la vie d'Elizabeth Marie Grâce Volturi, princesse de Voltera.** »

Victoria récupéra la vue, mais perdit la parole et ne retrouva pas sa liberté. Marcus se leva à son tour et se joignit à ses frères.

« **Votre sentence est le bannissement du monde vampire. Les enfants procéder au rituel.** »

Les Rois se rassirent et je procédais au rituel comme le disait mon père. J'aurais très bien pu m'en passer et faire sans, mais nous voulions que cela soit théâtral, enfin oncle Aro le voulait.

« **Par les cinq éléments, je fais appel au grand pouvoir,** le pentacle se mit à briller légèrement. **Par l'eau** , la bougie de Jane s'alluma. **Par la Terre** , celle d'Heidi s'alluma à son tour. **Par l'Air** , la bougie de Chelsea rejoint le lot. **Par le Feu** , tout comme celle d'Alec. **Pouvoir des quatre éléments donner moi la force** , les quatre bougies représentant les quatre éléments s'élevèrent dans les airs **. Pouvoir de l'Esprit permet le transfert d'un état à un autre** , ma bougie s'alluma et rejoignit les autres. Je pris le couteau et me coupais la paume de la main gauche. Je laissais mon sang couler sur le sol. Dès qu'il toucha le pentacle, il se dirigea droit sur Victoria. **Osiris offrez à cette enfant égarée le cadeau de la vie. »**

Le pentacle se mit à briller encore plus fort et la lumière nous enveloppa tous les cinq. Victoria se mit à hurler quand mon sang entra dans son corps et que les changements s'obtempérèrent. Au bout d'un temps interminable, la lumière disparue et nous fûmes visible par tous. Nous nous effondrâmes sur le sol. Démétri vint relever Jane et Alec, tandis que Félix releva Heidi et Chelsea. Une main apparue devant moi et m'aida à me relever. Mes jambes me lâchèrent et je dû me retenir à mon sauveur qui me rattrapa et me serra contre lui.

« **Ça va Bella ?** Me demanda une voix que je connaissais bien. »

Je relevais la tête, j'étais dans les bras d'Edward Cullen. Nos yeux se croisèrent et ne purent se lâcher. Je le revoyais après tout ce temps et il me faisait toujours le même effet. Edward me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire.

« **Par l'enfer, elle est humaine,** s'exclama une voix. »

Je brisais le contact avec Edward et me tournais vers Victoria. A contre cœur je me détachais de ses bras et rejoignis la victime du rituel. Elle me regarda avec effroi.

« **Vois Victoria ce que t'a apporté ta vengeance.** »

« **Que m'a tu fais ?** »

« **J'ai fait de toi une pitoyable humaine,** dis-je avec colère. **La mort aurait été un châtiment trop bon pour toi ma chère. Celui-là est, je trouve, plus approprier. Toi qui te moque de la vie humaine et qui tue sans considération, te retrouve désormais dans la position de ceux que tu chasses. Tu passeras le reste de ton existence comme une humaine et jamais tu ne pourras redevenir ce que tu as été.** »

« **NOOOOOOOOON,** hurla-t-elle. »

« **Oh si et si un vampire te mord dans l'optique de te transformer, son venin t'offrira une immense douleur au bout de laquelle tu mourras.** Je me plaçais bien droite devant elle. **A compter d'aujourd'hui, le venin des vampires deviendra poison pour ton corps, humaine jusqu'à la fin de ton existence tu resteras et nul ne pourra briser mes paroles, ainsi soit-il** , claqua ma voix. »

Une lueur passa de mon corps à celui de Victoria, la malédiction était lancée et seule la sorcière l'ayant lancé pouvait la brisée, tels étaient les lois de la magie. Démétri l'attrapa par le bras et la leva. Mon père me rejoignit et me tendit un coffret noir aux bordures argent, une rose entourer d'une vipère en guise de cadenas. J'ouvris le coffret et en sortis une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait une rose entrelacée avec une vipère. C'était le symbole de mes ancêtres sorcières. La rose représentait la douceur et la bienveillance et la vipère représentait la force, la ruse et le danger. Je plaçais le collier autour du cou de Victoria, ce qui scella son destin.

« **Grâce à ce collier, que tu ne pourras pas enlever, je pourrais toujours te retrouver. Si tu te donnes la mort où que tu meurs des mains d'un autre part ta volonté, ton âme sera mienne et j'en disposerais à ma guise. Seule une mort du destin te permettra le repos éternel. Si tu fais du mal à quiconque, je le saurais et tu le regretteras. Je te souhaite une longue vie Victoria.** »

Je fis signe à Félix et Démétri qui l'emmenèrent hors de la salle et hors de Voltera. Je fixais encore la porte immobile après son départ.

« **Tous va bien, Elizabeth ?** »

Je me retournais sur mon père. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant et il m'ouvrit ses bras. Je m'y précipitais et appréciais cette étreinte sous les regards attendrit de ma famille. Marcus m'entraîna vers mon trône et me fit m'y asseoir pour me reposer un peu.

« **Mes amis amusez-vous, en l'honneur de votre princesse,** proclama Aro. »

Je souris aux invités et vis du coin de l'œil les Cullen discuter entre eux et me fixer. Je tourner la tête vers eux et regardais Edward. Il me sourit et j'en fis de même.

« **Ma chérie, m'offre-tu cette danse ?** »

J'offris ma main à mon père qui m'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Mon père m'entraîna dans une valse. Nous virevoltions, ayant la place, car personne n'osait danser avant que les Rois ne l'aient fait.


End file.
